My only thoughts are of you Part 2
by Kaz
Summary: mimato with a bit of taiora set when the digidestined are in high school. Has character death as well R&R no flames


Summary: Okay this is a Mimato, Taiora, with a little Mimi x Michael. It's a PG but it does involve Character death so be warned. Oh yeah I guess this is an AU/ out of charter story. Okay this is part 2 of my only thoughts are of you, so you have to have read part 1 to understand this. And just a quick note the note Tai gives to Sora is very out of charter, sappy, corny okay but it just kinda worked you will see what I mean. Oh yeah THANK you SOOOO MUCH for reviewing my fic it really meant a lot thanx you!! 

Disclaimer: no no I don't own digimon okay. No matter how much I cry, beg, plead, save I still won't own it (sigh) I also don't own Romeo and Juliet

**My only thoughts are of you (part two)**

Mean while at the same time but in home economics Sora was taking out her stuff when a note fell out. ' Hey what's this?' she thought

Dear Sora 

_I think you are the most wonderful girl I have ever met in my life. I know this sounds corny but I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you 7 years ago when we were 8. I know that you think I am a joker and a clown but there is one thing I could never joke about and that's my feelings for you. I think I really love you Sora. I know you may not feel the same way and you could end up making me the laughing stock of the entire school but I don't care as long as I have finally told you how I felt._

_I love you Sora_

_ From Tai_

Sora was crying as she read the note ' oh my god' she thought ' he loves me that must have taken so much courage to write this. I was so wrong about him I never thought Tai could be so emotional... I was so wrong'

" Sora?"

            Sora looked up to see her teacher looking at her strangely " Are you okay? You're crying"

            " Oh I am fine" she said but inside her head she was thinking ' I am better than fine I am in love' as she settled down to pay attention.

~After School 3.30pm~

Mimi was walking home when she heard someone shout out her name it was Sora.

" Mimi" she cried, " he loves me! He really loves me"

'Huh' thought Mimi

Sora then grabbed Mimi and dragged her all the way to Mimi's house.

"Oh wow!" said Mimi with tears in her eyes as she read the note " that was the most beautiful thing I have ever read in my life"

"I know! What should I do Mimi I love him so much!"

"Sora if you really love him then I think you already know what to do"

" Yeah I do" she cried as she rushed out of Mimi's house to the soccer field.

" Who would have thought that Tai could be a romantic?" mumbled Mimi

            Tai was at the soccer fields kicking a ball around thinking ' Oh my god what have I done? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she does? Oh my god"

            "TAI!" he looked up to see Sora running to towards him at full speed.

            " Tai! arrrrghhh" as she shouted his name she began to slip on some mud from running so fast but Tai caught her

            Before she could say anything Tai quickly said " Listen Sora I am really sorry if I embarrassed you I really am I hope......."

            But he got no further as Sora grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

(A/N okay I am gunna jump a few week to the night of the play basically all that been happing is the same Matt/Mimi have been practising the play but haven't done this kissing part yet. She is still confused over Michael but doesn't show it as she continues to be friends with both of them. As for Sora/ Tai, everyone is really happy they _finally_ got together)

~ Night of the play~

Mimi peeked out at the crowd from behind the curtain ' Oh wow its full' she though, she saw Tai and Sora sitting together and smiled at this ' they are soo good together. I hope I get someone like that in my life' she thought sniffing a bit at the end.

The lights dimmed and the play began.......

~Most important part of the play the end~

'Oh my god' thought Mimi as she drank the (pretend) poison (you know the one where she wakes up after)

Matt aka Romeo entered the church as saw Mimi aka Juliet lying there. As she began to say his lines a strange feeling entered his body and he began to say to himself ' oh she is soo beautiful I really feel as if I could be saying these lines to her and not just because of the play... I think I am falling in love with her...'

Matt brought out the poison and drank it, as he began to act his death he slowly kissed her and felt these weird sparks throughout his entire body.

Mimi/ Juliet woke up and saw her Romeo there, she looked at his closed eyes and began to recite her lines of love.

            As Mimi said her lines she too encountered a strange feeling in her body, she really felt like she was talking to Matt and not Romeo it was during these lines that she realised she didn't love Michael. True she found him attractive but he is a friend nothing more she really loved Matt. Matt was her true love.

            " I'm coming Romeo" she whispered as she too ended her life and kissed him.

            The applause rang through the building, Tai was wolf- whistling as everyone in the play was bowing.

            "Oh my" whispered Mimi wiping a tear from her eye " they liked it"

            " Of course they liked it" said James a fellow actor " you guys were great especially in that last scene." Matt and Mimi looked at each other smiled and blushed.

            "Mimi Oh My God, Oh Wow, you were great! That was sooo good! I was crying soo much!" cried Sora with out taking a breath as they hugged. She then turned to Matt and said " you were really great too Matt" and gave him a hug as well.

            "Hey Matt buddy" said Tai "that was great a bit girlish but great!"

            "Thanks I think" said Matt

            " This coming form the guy who was crying????" said Sora

            " I was Not"

            " You did TOO"

            " I DID NOT!"

            " YES you DID"

            " Anyway" said Tai trying to change the subject " Mimi you were gre.. err. Mimi?"

            Tai had turned to where Mimi was but she wasn't there anymore

            " Hey guys where did she go?"

            " Oh she went that way" said a fellow student " by the sea"

            "Hey I'm gunna go and find her okay?" said Matt to Sora

            " Yeah" she smiled " go ahead"

~ change scene to Mimi by the sea~

Mimi shivered the air had become colder and sea was getting quite rough. ' There is gunna be a storm soon'  Mimi heard a noise behind her and turned to see Matt...

" Hey Mimi what are you doing out here?"

" Oh I am just.... I'm just" but Mimi couldn't stand it anymore and began to cry.

"Hey Mimi what's wrong" Matt cried alarmed as he pulled her into a hug.

" It's you" was the answer as she pulled back and stared into his blue azure eyes of his. " I love you Matt, I really do. When I read my lines I really meant it I...I love you Matt" and saying this she burst into tears again

"Hey Mimi its okay" said Matt

" No its not because you don't fell the same was. You don't love me and I.."

She got no further as Matt grabbed her shoulders and said " Mimi look at me" but she kept her eyes down.

            He lifted her chin so that's she had no choice but to. "Mimi as I read those lines I felt this really weird feeling inside and as I kissed you I felt it again and then I realised I love you too"

            "Whaaaat" she said

            " I love you" he whispered as he pulled her into a kiss. For Mimi the entire earth moved, she didn't want that kiss to end but it did. Matt pulled back and brought something out from his pocket.

            " Mimi this is for you I saw it and I thought of you. I hope you like it" he opened his hand and in it was a crystal flower tinted to look green and pink with a hint of yellow.

            Matt handed Mimi the rose but because she was shaking so much she accidentally dropped it.

            " Oh I am soo sorry" she cried

            " Its okay" said Matt as he bent down to pick it up.

            But as he did he accidentally lost his footing due to land being slippery from the storm, he fell into the sea. Matt tried to swim back but the sea had picked up a lot more as they were talking and kept pushing him down and away from Mimi.

            " No Matt Plz Matt try to swim back" he tried but it was no use the sea was too rough.

            " No Matt Please Don't Leave me. Matt I LOVE YOU........"

Present day 2 years later

' But Matt did leave me the sea was too rough' Mimi's eyes watered again 

She then heard a noise behind her it was Michael. 

" Mimi what are you doing out here?"

" I was waiting for you by the hall but I decided to take a walk and I ended up here"

Michael noticed that Mimi had been crying and asked dreading the answer " Mimi have you been think of Matt?" he got no reply " It been two years Mimi its time to move on."

"......."

" Listen Mimi you have to say goodbye. Everyone is really worried about you Mimi. I mean Sora was so upset at you when she announced her engagement to Tai you didn't even to seem to notice"

" Yes I did I was really happy for them" she argued

" Really? I didn't see it. Look Mimi I am not the enemy here I am your friend Mimi. But you know that ever since I met you I really liked you but I knew you were in love with Matt so I didn't do anything. I was always there for you Mimi when you needed me and I finally though I was getting through to you Mimi. But today made me realise that you still love him. 

" Michael I am really sorry but.."

" No its okay Mimi you love him. Had it of been anyone else Mimi I would have fighted for you till the end of the world but I can't fight someone whose not even here. Just remember that I love you I really do"

Mimi watched as Michael walked away.  ' He is right I should move on but I can't. I really loved him I still do and I will always.

            Mimi stared at the sea and then began to run towards it

            'I coming Matt' she thought ' all be damned I am coming'................

THE END

I am sooo sorry that I killed them both of but it just seemed to fit. Anyway I know the story sucked but plz R&R and don't hate me plz. I am really sorry Matt/ Mimi/ Michael fans I am. Oh plz go easy it is my first fic

Kaz (rose_lillymon@hotmail.com)


End file.
